Sabihin Mo Na
by iceblueyes
Summary: A TagalogEnglish story. Eriol and Tomoyo just broke up. So Syaoran planned on something so that they'll be together again...to sing their favorite song.


Author's Note: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. This is a Tagalog-English story. The song Sabihin Mo Na belongs to Top Suzara.

Li Syaoran was leaning at the wall, arms crossed near his chest. His auburn eyes scanned to the left side and saw the London-boy Eriol Hiiragizawa talking to their classmates merrily. His eyes scanned to the right side and saw the best friend and second degree cousin of his girlfriend, Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji, who was also talking to some of their classmates. He sighed. Eriol and Tomoyo were lovers and then after how many months…they just stopped talking to each other. They asked the two why they also broke-up and they replied "Wala lang…siguro dahil kailanagan". "Syaoran?" his girlfriend said. He looked at her and gave a wry smile. "Ayos ka lang?"

"Sa totoo lang hindi eh", replied Syaoran. Another sigh. "Na mimiss ko na ang dalawa yung makalipas na araw na lagi nila tayong binibiro…"Sakura followed her boyfriend's gaze and also sighed.

"Parehas tayo. Ano kaya and dahilan na naghiwalay sila? Di ko naman mapilit si Tomoyo na sabihin sakin…"and then one idea hit Syaoran.

"Alam ko na may naisip ako!" Syaoran got two chairs and placed them on the center, his classmates not minding him. He got his guitar and told Sakura something. She nodded as Sakura excused Tomoyo from her friends and let her sat on the chair, and Syaoran excused Eriol from his friends and let him sat on the other chair. Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other, blushed and looked away. Syaoran got his guitar and placed it on Eriol's lap.

"Anong ibig sabihin nito?" Eriol asked, calmly. Tomoyo looked at Sakura and Syaoran.

"Mga kaklase gusto niyo bang marinig si Eriol tumogtog at si Tomoyo kakanta?" Syaoran said. Eriol and Tomoyo blushed.

"SYAORAN!"

"Magandang ideya yan! Sige!" said Chiharu, going to the two and the rest followed. All of them sat on the floor.

"Para tayong high school…nag ja-jam kapag may oras. Anong kanta ang gusto niyo?" said Tomoyo as she turned to the couple. She couldn't deny the fact that she wished…Eriol and her are still a couple.

"Sabihin Mo Na", Syaoran replied. Tomoyo and Eriol's face almost fell but was replaced by a fake smile.

"Sige", Eriol said. "Tomoyo alam mo na ang parte na kakantahan mo diba?"

"Oo Eriol", said Tomoyo then looked at her lap. "Simulan mo na…"

"Yey! Duet na naman mula sa dalawa!" Rika exclaimed. And Eriol began to start strumming as Tomoyo start singing…

Gusto kong magpaliwanag sayo

Ngunit di kinakausap

Di inaasahang diringgin mo

Oh, nakatingala sa ulap

"_Ang ganda naman ng kantang yan", Tomoyo said to her boyfriend. "Sinong kumakanta niyan?"_

"_Top Suzara. Ang title ay Sabihin Mo Na. Nagustuhan mo ang kanta?" Eriol asked, still strumming the guitar._

"_Oo", Tomoyo said with a smile._

"_Kung ganon favorite song na natin yan"._

"_Eriol", Tomoyo said as she went to hugged him. But too clever enough his lips fell to hers._

Alam kong nasaktan na naman kita

Ngunit di ko naman sinasadya

Hinding-hindi na mauulit sinta

Sana'y maniwala ka

Sabihin mo na

Kung anong gusto mo

Kahit ano'y gagawin

Para lamang sayo

Sabihin mo na

Kung papano mo mapapatawad

_Tomoyo and Eriol we're walking along the Tomoeda streets until they saw Kaho Mizuki. "K-Kaho?"_

"_E-Eriol?" she saw Tomoyo clutching at Eriol's shirt. "D-Daidouji-san…"_

"_Mizuki-sensei", Tomoyo said with a smile. "Masaya ako at nakita kita muli"._

"_Ako rin". Her eyes turned to Eriol. "Maari ba kitang makausap?"_

"_Sige", Eriol turned to Tomoyo and smiled. "Maupo ka muna don Tomoyo. May asikasuhin lang ako", he said and kissed Tomoyo's forehead._

"_Sige", was all Tomoyo could say, couldn't feel the tension around them._

"_Hindi mo ko hinintay?"_

"_Nahulog na ang loob ko sa kanya"._

"_Pero Eriol bumalik naman ako!"_

"_Mahal ko siya Kaho! Wala na tayong pag-uusapan pa…"Eriol said as he turned away, leaving Kaho crying._

"_Ang dali naman. Si Mizuki-sensei?" Tomoyo asked as she stood up. He smiled knowing that he always loves her naiveté._

"_Ayos lang siya", he replied, holding her hand. "Tara lets?" he asked as she nodded, walking hand in hand._

Patawarin mo sana sinta

Di ko sinasadya

_But when time passed by Tomoyo noticed Kaho that she always visited their school, talking to Eriol, going out to-who-knows-where with Eriol and sometimes she disturbs them if they are in private. Kaho has reached her limits already. And one afternoon she talked to Eriol under the cherry blossom tree. "Ano yun mahal ko?" he teased and she gave a wry smile. He noticed there is something wrong. "May nangyari ba?"_

"_E-Eriol…"she said, almost teary-eyed. "S-Sabihin mo ayaw mo ng akong makita". Eriol looked at her, confused and gave a slight laugh._

"_Anong bang sinasabi mo? Ikaw talaga puro ka biro", he said as he tilt her chin, but saw her crying. "Tomoyo bakit ba?" she hugged him and replied "Kailangan na tayong maghiwalay…Eriol…"he released her and said "Ha?! Bakit?!"_

"_M-Mahal ka parin ni Mizuki-sensei…"_

"_Huwag mo nga isipin yan! Tapos na yan! Nakalipas na!"_

"_Pero bakit ganon lapit siya ng lapit sayo? Halos hindi na tayo makapag-iisa dahil nandiyan siya", she said. "Eriol…paalam na talaga…"_

"_Tomoyo huwag ka nga'ng ganyan! Mahal na mahal kita Tomoyo! Hindi ko siya mahal!" but the lass shook her head, touched his face, her eyes still crying._

"_Mamahalin parin kita pero ngayon parang…kailangan muna natin gawin to…hangga't malaman natin na meron o walang nararamdaman si Mizuki-sensei sayo…"she released her hand and was about to go when..._

"_Sandali lang…hindi pa ito ang pamamaalam ko!" he said, and kissed her hungrily. Her eyes shook and closed them, feeling the last kiss, the last embrace. She doesn't want the time to stop but it has to. They'll be together again someday…when all is well…_

Sabihin mo na

Kung anong gusto mo

Kahit anong gagawin

Para lamang sayo

Sabihin mo na

Kung papano mo mapapatawad

Sabihin mo na sinta…

Kung papano mo mapapatawad…

They're classmates clapped their hands after they heard the song. Tomoyo looked at Eriol, still strumming the guitar. And he looked at her, remembering the past. They both looked away. "Ang galing mo talaga kumanta Tomoyo! At Eriol ang galing mong mag guitar! The BEST!" Chiharu said, clapping her hands.

"Alam niyo ba ang history ng guitar? Ang guitar ay-"but Chiharu covered her boyfriend's mouth. The rest chuckled.

"Thanks sa inyong dalawa ha?" Syaoran began and grinned.

"Para ano ba yun?" asked Tomoyo, tilting her head.

"Wala kasing magawa kaya naisipan ni Syaoran na mag jamming tayong lahat!" was the reply of her cousin.

"Kaya pala. Magaling and ideya mo my cute descendant", Eriol said.

"Salamat", Syaoran said with a grin. Then the bell rings.

"Oisp peepz! Klase na naman!" Naoko exclaimed. Everyone groaned.

That dismissal Tomoyo was busy putting her last notebook in her bag when she went out of the classroom. Not noticing she had bumped into somebody. "Naku pasensiya na…"when she looked up she almost regretted to say that. "Pasensiya talaga…Eriol…"

"Wala ano man…Tomoyo…"Eriol began then added "Gusto kitang makausap".

"Ibang araw na lang. Busy ako".

"Importante ito Tomoyo".

"Sa susunod na lang may gagawin rin akong importante".

"Hindi, ngayon na talaga", Eriol said, grabbing her hand and started to bring her somewhere.

"Eriol!" Tomoyo exclaimed. But she smiled…thinking of the old days when they'll go to who-knows-where. "Ikaw ang bahala".

She was shocked where he took her. The same cherry blossom tree where they last said goodbye months ago. How she really missed him! "Di ka ba mauupo?" Eriol asked, sitting under the tree, patting the space beside him. She sighed as she sat right next to him.

"Ano yung sasabihin mo?" Tomoyo asked, straight to the point.

"Walang nararamdaman si Kaho sakin".

"Heto na naman tayo. Aalis na lang ako". Eriol grabbed her hand and pulled her down.

"Nagawa ni Kaho yun dahil gusto niyang magselos si Touya. Gusto niyang isipin na si Touya pwede niyang palitan. Di mo ba napapansin na minsan andiyan si Touya sa plagid kapag tayo lang?" Tomoyo looked at him, his explanation not that convincing. "Nagbalikan na sila dahil tinulungan ko si Kaho na lakasan ang loob niya para sabihin kay Touya na mahal niya parin siya". He finished his explanation with a sigh and said again "Tomoyo…wala na ba talaga akong pag-asa sayo? Mahal parin kita…"

"Eriol…ganun din naman ako…na mi-miss na nga kita eh…"Tomoyo said, almost wanted to cry. He grinned and strokes her face.

"So pano…tayo na ulit?" she looked at him and gave a slight laugh.

"Wala na ba talaga manggugulo?" he shook his head. "Sige na nga!"

"Di mo talaga ako matiis noh?"

"Ang kapal ng mukha-"but she was cut off realizing his lips fell unto hers. She closed her eyes, savoring the moment. How she missed him! His kisses, embrace and sweet words. And now that their problem is solved they'll be together…forever. From afar Syaoran and Sakura walked away, knowing that the two are together.

"Ang galing ng plano ko noh Sakura?" Syaoran asked, grinning.

"Siyempre! Kaya nga mahal na mahal kita", Sakura replied, holding his hand.

The End.


End file.
